powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Creation Touch
The ability to create/convert others into objects via touch. Variation of Creation. Capabilities The user is able to create/turn others into objects by touching/skin-to-skin contact with another person. The user may also turn the victims into objects, toys or non-living things at their own will. Applications *Create or turn others to objects (either unintentionally or intentionally) when touched or in skin to skin contact with the user of this power. *The mood or emotion of the user will affect the outcome of the object turned into. **'For Example:' ***If the user is angry, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from anger. ***If the user is sad/sober, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from sorrow. ***If the user is hurt or broken, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from pain/wound. ***If the user is happy, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from joy. ***If the user is lonely, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from being alone. ***If the user is afraid, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from fear. ***If the user feels being brave, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from courage. ***If the user feels bad/mean, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from cruelty/evil. ***If the user feels good/okay/fine, the victim may become a thing or an object derived from kindness and love. *The victim of this power may also affect the user's touch (depending on what are the things they currently do or what do they like before in their childhood time) whenever they are turned into an object. **'For Example:' ***If the touched victim is a drummer, he/she will become a drum or a drum set (a toy or not). ***If the touched victim likes playing dolls before, he/she will become a doll. Associations *Alchemy *Creation *Petrification *Power Bestowal *Powerful Touch *Shape Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations *The users of Anthropomorphism can negate or reverse this power. *The users of this power may not/may be able to turn them back to their original being. *The mood or emotion of the user will affect the outcome of the object turned into. *The victim of this power might not speak or may speak depending on the users powers. *Intentionally or Unintentionally, the touch is not limited and can accidentally touch even the allies or subordinates. *The touch may cause an effect to the victim as the victim's thinking will/or might remain as what the object they have become. *Does not work with users of Transmutation Immunity. Known Users *Baldomero "Baldo" Kósme (Home Along Da Riles); turning anyone into toys or things unintentionally via skin-to-skin or in close contact. *Lola Casilda (Wansapanataym Episode: 63 "Housmates ni Lola"); turn anyone she kisses into home decorations, furnitures and memorabillas. *Mitos (Wansapanataym Episode 102: "Mito's Touch"); turning anyone she touches into toys intentionally *Sugar (One Piece); with the Hobi Hobi no Mi Category:Powers Category:Creation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Object-based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Touch Based Abilities